A telescopic flagpole includes two or more tubular sections that are slidably engagable along their longitudinal axes to provide an extendable and collapsible pole to which one or more flags may be affixed. By contrast, traditional flagpoles are rigid, one-piece tubular elements.
When a one-piece flagpole 25 to 50 or more feet in height is selected for installation, the length of the pole poses transportation difficulties and renders the pole unwieldy to install, especially in confined sites. Once the one-piece pole is installed, reaching the upper portion of the pole is difficult.
Unlike a long, one-piece flagpole, a telescopic flagpole is much easier to transport. Following installation, access to the top of the pole is achieved by collapsing the pole. However, inherent to the telescopic capability of such a pole is the challenge of ensuring that the extended pole does not inadvertently collapse.